Uchiha Hanako
Hanako Uchiha （うちは花子, Uchiha Hanako） Background Uchiha Hanako was our beloved canon Uchiha's cousin. Being slightly younger than Itachi, she was an active member of the Uchiha clan, even as a chuunin. However, she held strong opinions about how the clan should function, many times breaking Uchiha conduct codes to express her own views. As a result, she was shunned by most of the clan, and hardly anyone trained her in the ways of an Uchiha, and she was not allowed to participate in most of the clan's activities. She eventually got tired of all this, and ran away from Konoha to seek a better life. She eventually started an organisation, made up of mostly ex-chuunins (Jounins are less likely to run away in a manner not for betrayal) with Keiko & Chisako (Whose characters I shall do later, but In the current story they do not appear.) whose mission is to protect Konoha in the most subtle way possible. Personality Hanako prefers to stay unknown to many, often becoming so obsessed in that that she compromises her abilities for this. For example, for sake of not being recognisable she often wears full face basks, which unfortunately obscure her vision slightly. However, once she officialy reveals herself she can be a rather open person, even revealing some of her inner secrets and abilities (She says she has ONLY 3, but that's because she's afraid she can't be unpredictable later if needed.) She is an absolutely obsessed with reading, and has become a horrible kleptomaniac for this purpose. As a result she can be found carrying books (and only books, unless there is food) in her harversack. Sometimes she carries this too far by reaching the end of a story to find herself too near Konoha. Appearance Hanako has black hair, reaching down to around her waist. A lot of her hair is rather haphazardly placed, often covering her face and front body. It is later revealed that she has learnt to control it, and is leaving it so haphazardly just to cover herself. She has a small flower placed lopsidedly in the corner of her hair. Abilities The small (Will finish later.) Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT